


Under the Desk

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is trying to get Sollux to pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr.

Sollux sat staring at his computer screen in his stupid leather chair as Karkat counted the few times he blinked. He was lying on the bed behind him trying to subtly get his attention to no avail. Eventually, he stood up and flailed his arms a little in vague final attempt before giving up entirely.  
“Hey cum sponge would you fucking pay attention to me,” Karkat said. He was crawling into Sollux’s lap now so he could block him from the computer screen, but Sollux just shifted them so he could continue to play his game. “Oh come on you game obsessed asshole your matesprite wants your attention.”

Sollux chuckled sliding his free hand down Karkat’s pants. “Calm down KK you’re horny I get it.” Karkat moaned a little as Sollux wrapped his fingers around Karkat’s bulge.

“This isn’t what I meant,” Karkat said. He whined a little as Sollux started stroking him lightly still managing to play the game with ease. Karkat was grinding back against Sollux trying to get him to stop playing the game.

“You sure? Because you’re enjoying it a lot,” Sollux said. He let go of Karkat long enough to unbutton and unzip his pants. Karkat huffed a little and shifted off of Sollux so he could kneel in front of him. He quickly undid Sollux’s jeans pulling them down with the help of Sollux sitting up for him a little. Sollu’s eyes were still trained on the screen as Karkat grabbed his bulge.

“Captor quit playing that fucking game,” Karkat said. He grabbed one of Sollux’s bulges so he could pull them apart enough to tongue the spot in between. Sollux moaned as Karkat teased the little spot. He knew that it was one of the better ways to get Sollux begging quickly, but Sollux seemed determined to keep playing the game while they were doing this. Karkat huffed again sliding his tongue up one of the bulges letting the tip wrap itself around his tongue.

As soon as Karkat’s mouth was open again, Sollux slipped both of his both of his bulges inside and pressed his head down lightly with his free hand. “Fuck KK.” He glanced down to look at Karkat as he came back up. Karkat wouldn’t normally mind what Sollux just did as he never did it hard enough to hurt him, but right now he was frustrated that Sollux was still playing the game.

Karkat licked at both of the bulges softly as Sollux twisted them together for him to make it a little easier. He sucked on the tips a little moving his hands around behind him in the mess of cords that was under Sollux’s desk. Once he found the thickest cord he could, he yanked on it while going down on Sollux again. Sollux’s noise was somewhere between a gasp and a moan as Karkat heard the computer power down. Karkat popped back up to look at Sollux, but Sollux shoved his head away from his lap.

“Turn around,” Sollux said. He stood up as Karkat obeyed his command now mostly underneath the desk as Sollux knelt behind him. He yanked Karkat’s pants down and slid his fingers into his nook.

“Sol I—.” Karkat started, but Sollux quickly stucks his free finger in his mouth.

“You’re not allowed to talk.” Sollux moved his fingers inside of Karkat pressing on the little troll’s weak spots. Karkat whimpered bucking his hips into Sollux’s hand as he sucked on his fingers since they were in his mouth anyway. Sollux continued rubbing him taking his hand out of his mouth. “KK if you get anything on my computer I will personally destroy you.” Karkat glanced at the computer which was sitting next to him, if he came it’d definitely get dirty in the process.

“Let’s get on the bed then,” Karkat said. Sollux slapped his ass leaving his hand in a little pain, but Karkat now had a large red mark on his ass to match.

“I told you that you weren’t allowed to talk.” Sollux grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up enough that he could reach his ear while leaning over on him. Karkat had little tears in his eyes, but Sollux knew he could take a lot more than just this. Karkat bit his lip glancing over his shoulder at Sollux as he pulled his fingers out of his nook so he could slip both of his bulges inside. Karkat groaned lightly, biting his lip and bucking back against him.

Sollux started moving slowly at first pulling out almost all the way each time before entering Karkat again. Karkat moaned folding his arms in front of him so he could push back against Sollux more easily. Sollux started to speed up after a long while and a lot of whimpering from Karkat since he wasn’t allowed to speak. He started to pound Karkat harder as the smaller troll’s legs began to wobble. Karkat moved his hand onto his bulge holding down the base hoping it will help prevent him from coming all over Sollux’s computer.

Snickering, Sollux pulled them both back a little shifting Karkat out from under the desk. He sat back on his knees forcing Karkat up into his lap. Karkat whined letting his head fall back onto Sollux’s shoulder as he slapped his hand away from Karkat’s bulge. Stroking him roughly as he continued to move in and out at a pace that was becoming more jagged, Sollux used his psiinoiics to pull the bucket they kept under the bed out placing it in front of Karkat.

They both shook, Sollux holding Karkat over the bucket awkwardly to make sure it really didn’t get on his computer. He came inside Karkat letting what over flowed drip into the pail hoping he didn’t get too much on the floor. They both huffed as Sollux pulled out leaning against the bed so he could hold Karkat in his lap.

“You aren’t actually mad at me are you?” Karkat leaned against Sollux’s chest closing his eyes as his breathing started to slow down.

“No, of course not.” Sollux chuckled and stood holding Karkat in his arms, “Come on let’s take a bath.”


End file.
